Talk:Skull/Halo 2
Realworld Template should be added? Should Template:Realworld be added to this article? --Dragonclaws 02:43, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :I don't think so since these are in-game things and not really relate to outside of Halo.--Jack-137 02:55, 5 August 2006 (UTC) ::The Realword template says "This article is written from the Real World point of view." Although the skulls are in Halo, this article seems to be written as a game guide. Also, the skulls are powerups that do not fit into the Halo world, unlike overshields and active camo. --Dragonclaws 03:28, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :::I understand that but then wouldn't all of the levels need this template since they all have some walkthrough or guide about them?--Jack-137 04:15, 6 August 2006 (UTC) No Name Skull What is the real name of this skull? Cowbell, Whoopopotammas--John117 01:21, 22 August 2006 (UTC) there is no name yet, it is unknown. ĦДĿΘFáЙ "ДňḌ áиŐТЋéṜ ĜŗŲṆṭ 13:54, 24 August 2007 (UTC) What's the name that Bungie gave the unnamed skull? It says it's a seven reference and Whuppopotamus was found in the Halo 2 code. But I can't find the name Bungie gave it.TMek7 Invasion FTW! 07:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The podcast! The first episode of the podcast said that there is a skull that makes it so that the dialog that is often heard is replaced with that which is less often heard. :Which podcast by who? What? Where? When? --210.174.41.209 00:19, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::Bungie's podcast at Bungie.net --Dragonclaws 01:57, 26 September 2006 (UTC) The IWBYD skull. ĦДĿΘFáЙ "ДňḌ áиŐТЋéṜ ĜŗŲṆṭ 13:56, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Something to confirm *Reading, you realize most of these are totally useless (unless you want more of a challenge). However, Famine appears to have a HUGE advantangeous use, if this were to work. Could someone check to see, with the skull, if dropping an empty weapon, then picking it back up will cause it to regain half of its ammo? a skull called infinite was reported on another site. it is found in the quaritere zone (can't spell) its not confirmed. some one confirm it IWHBYD Skull How would the ghost skull make it easier to get finish the elites for the skull? Seems to me like it would just make them flinch less and therefore get more shots in. -Monkeyfoetus 70.58.159.38 22:05, 30 December 2006 (UTC What I dont get is how to keep the skull without starting the level over if you get killed in sniper alley after you pick up the skull. I have gone to the last checkpoint every time I am waiting to respawn after being killed, but it doesnt work for me. Please HELP!!!!!!!!!! Primal Scream--71.146.233.130 19:42, 7 March 2007 (UTC) This may be late advice, but I suppose for anyone just reading this, obtain two or three additional checkpoints after you spawn the skull, then save and quit, and it will always be there on that saved game profile. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:24, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Strange Things Okay, I have got it so that on 14 different profiles, i have 1 skull each(so I can get them all rather quickly), and when I got over 6 skulls at once, strange stuff started to happen to the game. There are 8 effects that I noticed: # #: ALL Elite Flood forms have shields. #: I saw a Combat form flood with a beam rifle #: Strange diolog such as 2 grunts(on a master chief level) saying "How are you today?" and another grunt saying "fine thanks." #:The Covenant/Jackal sniper grav towers don't "pull" you up into them, you can just stand in its beam and it won't work. #: A grunt got in a HUMAN turret. #: Marines are very strong, one got hit 10 times with a sword from an ultra and didn't die. #: There are way fewer checkpoints, Example: No checkpoint from 1st checkpoint on cairo station to the end of the first bay. #:(NOT CONFIRMED) ALL sentinels are shielded :-- 71.243.128.105 16:20, 15 January 2007 Ok... and those skulls were...? --Dandaman879 20:28, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, Thunderstorm makes enemies their highest rank, explaning the Flood and the sentinels. The dialogue is an effect of the I Would Have Been Your Daddy skull, but I don't know about the rest. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:03, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::The marines surviving the sword is the Mythic skulls, they are immune to melees.68.230.163.203 21:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :: Its a common glitch that the energy lift towers will not pull you up sometimes (especially if you go into the beam while walking slowly or crouching). Jumping into the beam will pull you back up. I don't think there is anything in the Grunt AI to tell them to not get into human turrets. Fewer checkpoints could just mean that you are doing well, I find that more deaths = frequent checkpoints. Chaos ian7 02:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Youtube links / Spelling It should be way easier to find the skulls if there was an Youtube link to every skull, not just to Sputnik, which is one of the easiest to obtain. And someone please hack into the CD and spell the Whoopotatamus skull right. There is no spelling like one other on the article. 17:46, 13 February 2007 (UTC) I added a video for ALL the skulls. I tried to get a video for each individual skull, but I couldn't find one for all of them. Enjoy. Phil.e. 22:57, 4 March 2007 (UTC)Phil.e.. Status? Why is the status: confirmed still there, all the skulls say confirmed. 58.110.146.238 07:47, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :I don't know. That's just how AgentSeethroo made it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:48, 24 April 2007 (UTC) IWHBYD How do I get it to spawn? 14:46, July 26th, 2007, (EST) Sputnik are there any enemies on the route to sputnik?[[User:SpecOps ODST|'SpecOps ODST']]comm link 22:51, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Nope, no enemies, it is probably the easiest skull to get to. HДĿΘFáṆ 11:03, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ::About the Sputnik Skull, do you have to finish the level Quarantine Zone in order for its effect to take place? 10:26, 4 August 2007 (UTC) No, you just have to pick it up and its effects will take place. This works for all the skulls as well. HДĿΘFáṆ 10:40, 4 August 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. Thank you so much!! I admit that Quarantine zone is an impossible level for me to finish on Legendary. 01:38, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Catch Skull Hyperlink Error Why is Catch skull redirected to HERE? Catch skull is in Halo 3 too. We need a disambiguation page for Catch Skull. Jeffrey3732 02:01, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Unnamed Skull from the armory Two days ago, I think I noticed that the ability to take the skull does not depend on you waiting for Johnson to say the "please" thing. I got this because I waited and waited, but before he said the sentence, his dialog was reset and started over from the beginning. Anyway, I was able to obtain the skull. Therefore, I'm more convinced that only the time and not the sentence trigger it. Should this be mentioned? -Athanor Perhaps it's another 7 reference with the time. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) That is the only way the skull will spawn for me. It took me a while for Johnson to say the same thing, but it was actually worth it. By any chance has anyone thought of a name for this skull. I was thinking of the "Smarty Skull", but I was wondering if there would be a better name for it. -Spartan-0093 08:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Effects Does anyone know how to activate the effects of the skulls? I grabbed a skull and nothing happens. Do you have to save and start the level on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary? I may need an explanation. - Lisle202 06:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you're playing on legendary when you get the skull, the effect should activate immediately. When you pick it up, the screen should flash white, most of your HUD will disappear, and the skull's name (if any) will appear in the upper left corner of the screen. You should also hear a type of 'fly-by' sound. If you don't get this, you either found the skull but weren't playing on legendary, or somehow glitched it to not work or something. Most skulls only appear in legendary, so I don't know why you'd be getting problems. [[User:orionf22|''' ΘяɪɸɴF22 ]]Me Talk CAG 06:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Do I have to carry it through the whole level or enter a "checkpoint done" for the effect to remain in the game until I exit out if I'm activating the effects of multiple skulls? :::The instant you pick up the skull is the instant its effect becomes active. The only exception is the IWHBYD skull, which requires you to fend your own against seven waves of Ultra Elites. Other than that, all you have to do is pick up the skull on legendary for it to work. However, the effects only last as long as the game is active. If you quit (as in close on Vista or turn off your xbox) the effects reset, and you'll have to go pick up the skulls again for them to work. :::For this reason, it is recommended that you make a new profile for each skull. Fight your way to the skull as you please, then go hunting for it. Save and quit once you get a checkpoint right before the skull (this is the checkpoint you'll always come back to when you restart Halo so you can reactivate the skull(s)). It is imperative that you save and quit with a checkpoint before you pick up the skull. If you get a checkpoint after picking it up, and return to it later, the effect will not activate (as you already have the skull). The trivia section on the article describes precisely what to do. I do that, and it's worked perfectly thus far. :::If you're doing everything above, and see all the effects I described above (white flash, whooshing sound, etc.) and the skulls effect still does not activate, I don't know what to tell you. You could try reinstalling, but if that doesn't work, then perhaps you have a defective copy of Halo. [[User:orionf22| ΘяɪɸɴF22 ''']]Me Talk CAG 15:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Halo 2 Vista Exclusive Skull The article mentions that within the level 'Regret' there is another hidden skull exclusive to Halo 2 Vista. However there is nothing on this and the link does not go anywhere. Is this a work in progress? Did somone say that there was one but forget to put any information on it? Or is there just no skull? Any information would be useful. Chaos ian7 19:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Some people say and confirm that it is located on the pillar behind the big hologram of the prophet (it's in underwater building), but actually, when I tried it I found only plenty of plasma nades there.Maybe there is a trigger or checkpoint that spawn this skull. Alright, i'll keep an eye out for it, thanks. Chaos ian7 04:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) IN RESPONSE TO THE HALO 2 VISTA SKULL... I checked both on Xbox and PC (Legendary of course). There are only a few plasma grenades on top of the pillar behind the hologram, the others had nothing on them. I doubt this skull is real, there are no videos or pictures proving it even exists.